Hollywood Complications
by phoenixfireshadow
Summary: Falling in love in Hollywood is more like a chore than a fantasy. When the power couple of Hollywood, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, broke up, everyone thought they were done. But when the duo gets partnered up as the main leads in a movie, is it safe to say that they'll kill each other? Or is it safe to say that they'll fall in love?
1. Forgetting Complications

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so please no flames but constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

* * *

I blinked a couple of times but the words continued to swirl around and around. Curse you dyslexia, I thought as I put the script down and lay down on my bed. I stretched and sighed. Tonight was one of those nights where I just wanted to stay home and watch Roman Holidays. I wanted to be swept into the world of Audrey Hepburn and… "Ding!" I had gotten a text from… Thalia Grace, my god sister. It read:

 _Annie! R u ready yet?_

Ready? What for?

 _Thalia, you call me Annie one more time and you won't have a head. Also, ready for what?_

I typed into the phone while trying to open the CD case of Roman Holidays. Thalia didn't text back right away, which meant something's wrong.

 _Annabeth, we have the cast party…You did know about it…Right?_

I froze and closed my eyes. "

 _Crap._

I could imagine Thalia chuckling wherever she was.

 _Well, we can skip it…._

I heard the hopeful note in Thalia's text and shot back immediately.

 _Not a chance Pinecone Face. Be here in… eh, five to ten._

A bit later, maybe five-ish minutes later, I was in The Bathroom (yes, it's so bit it needs a capital) getting ready and Thalia was doing who knows what in my room. "Annabeth, you ready to come out?" After an unsuccessful trying to break down the door with lots of cussing, Thalia knocked once. I smirked and said, "Yeah."

I exited The Bathroom and closed the door behind me. Thalia was sitting on the armrest of a chair, doing something on her phone, and as soon as she heard the door close, looked up. She was wearing her infamous black leather jacket with a black shirt that had a silver arrow on it. For once, her skinny jeans weren't ripped and weren't black, they were blue. Her electric blue eyes went wide and she gasped, "Whoa… That looks… amazing…" I twirled and her eyes went impossibly wide. "Annie, you just…. Wow."

I was wearing a dress that had a layer of blue transparent fabric go over my right shoulder and then loop around my left shoulder leaving my actual shoulder bare. The actual dress was navy blue and touched the floor with the see through fabric belted at my waist with a gold belt. At the bottom, there was a slit showing off my legs and blue high heels. I wore really light jewelry, gold earrings, a gold necklace, and one gold bracelet and almost no makeup, except for some light lip gloss and some light blue eye shadow. My hair was in a messy bun and I carried a blue and gold purse in my hand. The overall effect looked almost like an Indian sari. "Er…. Thanks...Come on Thals; we're going to be late!" Thalia blinked and then grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway to the limousine. Yeah, we had hired a limousine to take us there. No, we aren't loaded.


	2. Acting Complications

**A/N Reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated!**

* * *

The party was at a place called the Common Room. The name's as deceiving as you can get. It isn't a room; it's a mansion that was originally called the Titan's Mansion. It was four stories high and humongous wide. If you were a local, you knew what and where it was and if you were a tourist, you knew what and where it was.

Fifteen minutes late, we pulled up to the Common Room and guess that was waiting for us? The one and only paparazzi. "You ready?" Thalia asked as she gazed forlornly at the cameras. "Do I have a choice?" I didn't want to act like I was happy being here, but life as an actor was take it or leave it. I'd choose take it over leave it most days. Some days though... memories can be painful.

We stepped out of the limousine and immediately, the cameras started flashing. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a news reporter running up to us. My heart sank and I tapped twice on Thalia's hand. Then I tapped once more because I had recognized the woman.

Khione Ice, daughter of the (in) famous Boreas Ice, and top news reporter of BOI (Beauty On Ice), an Olympian group that only dealed with celebrities. Olympians were the people who were on top of everything. They were kind of like gods and we, their puppets, their itty-bitty little demigods doing quests for them while they just lay back and chillax. Just because an Olympian had a stupid name didn't mean you should underestimate them. BOI Olympians consisted of Khione, Aphrodite, Hera (my personal **_FAVORITE_** ), Narcissus, and the famous Grandmother Rhea.

Khione was known for being the queen of ice, meaning that with one word, she could make or break a celebrity. And people everywhere took Khione seriously. I had my own secret suspicion that it was because Khione looked like she was honest, nice, and serious. She had a mane of lush, silky black hair that was always the most perfect it could ever be, coffee brown eyes that could be warm and sympathetic or could be giving you a death glare, and unnaturally pale skin that seemed to be the color of snow. She looked like she was someone you could trust, so naturally, everyone trusted her.

I didn't. Neither did Thalia but if we made our opinions public we would be cast down in shame.

I smiled my hardest as Khione approached but the smile must have faltered several times, due to the smirk that was taking up Khione's face. Khione walked up to us and smiled such a fake smile while she positioned the cameraman, I couldn't help but wonder how people fell for her "charm."

"Annabeth, Thalia, you girls look so pretty!" Thalia interrupted her before Khione got on a roll. "Now, now, Khione, you're not much older than us!"

Khione laughed, and then I added on, "And you look MUCH better than us!" It was true. Khione had on this beautiful white dress that seemed to swirl around her even though there was barely any wind and trailed slightly on the ground. Khione's smile became slightly more fixed and it was obvious she thought we were lying but she recovered fast.

"Why thank you! Annabeth, I heard a rumor that you are going to be playing Alexia Cadent Venatus. Is that true?" Oh please. She KNEW it was true; Khione always verified her facts before she publicly announced them. But I smiled a fake artificial smile and replied in my bright and cheery voice, "Yes, I am." Khione gasps as I imagine her doing that while I punch her in the stomach for making me give out details about the movie and then pull myself back to what she's saying. "-a bit about the movie?"

She gazes at me with those fake, fluttering eyelashes and it's obvious what she wants me to do. "The movie is about a girl named Alexia Cadent Venatus who is a princess and gets married to a prince who follows a different religion. It takes place in modern times and is an English version of the Indian story of Jodha Akbar." I looked right at the camera while I spoke.

"Ah, I see." What a liar, she has no clue what I 'm talking about. "Well, as much as I loved talking with you-" I did NOT love talking to her! "I, _**sadly,**_ have to go interview our other guests. Au Revoir!" Khione walked away like she owned the place, her dress swishing around her like a blizzard.

Thalia grasped my arm and whispered through smiling teeth, "Annie darling," I was SO going to kill her for that, "we should go in now." Instead of answering, I walked forward with Thalia still gripping my arm into the Common Room.

Instead of like, I don't know, opening into a ballroom or something, the Common Room opens up into an empty room that splits into three hallways. Here, in the Titan Mansion, almost everything splits into threes. Thalia and I took the middle one which led to a large room with two elevators, one going up and one going down. "Hmm…" Thalia looked at me with a mischievous expression. "Which one is it…?" She drew out the it and I rolled my eyes, leaning forward and pressing the down button. I knew she would much rather explore the area than go to the party."It's Mr. D we're talking about, not Taylor Swift, Thals."

While we waited for the elevator, I told her that if she called me Annie one more time, I would punch her lights out. She laughed and I glared at her. She stopped laughing elevator took its sweet time coming and we got in. The ride, for some reason, was full of tension, but when Thalia shifted awkwardly, I realized it was me who was causing it.

"So, who do you think is going to play Kai?" Kai was the male leading part. "Definitely not me!" Thalia cracked and I glared at her. "No but really, I don't know. Don't get mad at me but it could be-" I never got to hear who she thought it was because then, the elevator FINALLY, finally stopped. I took a deep breath as the door opened into a club like room. There was a bar and a DJ spot but there was also a spot for paparazzi to click pictures. Ugh.

"And here," Mr. D, standing next to the DJ, carrying a can of coke since he had been banned from wine by Zeus, was the roll call person, apparently. "We have Annabelle Case and Tillie Gray. I mean Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace." Cue the round of applause and paparazzi photos. "How do you get Tillie from Thalia?" Thals whispered in my ear as I scanned the crowd. Ignoring her, I scanned the crowd again, posting a fake smile while looking for black hair and green eyes. The smile became genuine as I noticed that there was no one here with the characteristics of the person I was looking for. "He's not here," I whispered ecstatically as we split up.


	3. Running-from-teenage-girls Complications

**A/N Happy New Year! Decided to welcome 2016 with a new chapter. I stayed up till 2:30 AM on the 30th, woke up at 7:30 AM, then took a nap for 2.5 hours, then stayed up till 4:30 last night, and woke up at 11. So my sleeping schedule is wacked up. I think I'm going to update once a week, twice? My semester exams are coming up and I'm suppose to be "studying" which doesn't leave much time for writing. I wrote this at 11 PM last night during a game of Monopoly in which I stole $1,000. Shhh, don't tell. Read and Review! Constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series. I do not intend to insult anyone, nor put people in a negative light unless the story requires it.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _She donned a Yankees cap, sweeping her famous blonde hair into a bun, covered by the cap. She wore a loose white blouse flowing above a pair of dark blue skinny jeans- the only kind she wore- and a pair of brown boots- her personal favorites._

 _Wearing sunglasses wasn't enough; taking them off once could be disastrous. Contact lenses would have to do and she chose blue ones with streaks of brown. They let the grey from her eyes filter in between so that it looked natural enough. If she let her hair out, she'd look like a typical Californian college girl, which was what she wanted._

 _She grabbed her phone and her messenger bag, one tucked into the back pocket, the other slung over her shoulder. Walking to the door of the apartment, she decided to go sightseeing. She hadn't done that here as a normal person._

 _Humming, she stepped out, locked the door behind her, and started walking. She hadn't gone more than four blocks before she was slammed into be somebody._

 _A teenage boy with green eyes and a panicked expression, running really fast, rammed into her shoulder. _"He-" _the girl started to shout but the boy put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a shop nearby._ "Shhhh..." _he hissed at her. She glared at him. A group of teenage girls ran by, squealing_ "Get out of my way!" _and_ "Where is he?" _and_ "Per-cy darling!"

 _With a start, the girl realized whom she was slammed into by: Percy Jackson, a rising Hollywood actor. Her glare turned into a look of determination and as the last girl ran by, she licked him._ "Ewwww!" _he yelled, holding his hand out like it had some contagious disease. The girl smirked._

"What was that for?" the boy demanded. "What was that for? What was that for?" _she repeated incredulously._ "You drag me over here like-like a kidnapper-" _The boy rudely scoffed at this. The girl glared at him. After a long moment of nothing but intense staring, the boy finally said,"_ I can't be a kid kidnapper. That's just... weird." _The girl did a facepalm. Of course, the only part he paid attention to was the part that didn't make sense._

"Oh. My. Gawd!" _The duo spun around to see a tall, mousy, brown haired girl. The boy's eyes widened and he gestured for the tall girl to shut up._

"PERCY JACKSON! WILL YOU MARRY ME?! I'LL BE PERFECT! Ditch Blondie and come to ME!"

 _By now, another girl appeared. And another. And another._ "Hey Percy darling?" _the girl whispered to the boy._ "Yeah Blondie?" _the boy whispered back. The girl hesitated for a moment, then said, "_ Touche. Um, you wanna run?" _The boy regarded her for a moment and told her,"_ On three." "Three!" _the girl yelled. The two ran past the monologuing-about-her-love-to-Percy brown-haired girl. Behind them, the crowd of girls started running after them._

 _"_ Where are we going?" _The boy yelled at the girl._ "My-Sorry!" _The girl shoved passerby away._ "Ugh! My apartment!"

* * *

 _The boy sat on a stool, twirling himself around whenever the stool stopped. Twirl. Stop. Twirl. Stop. The girl had a nice apartment, but there seemed to be only one person living there: her. There were a few pictures that he had closely examined. Here was his analysis:_

 _1\. A blonde, grey-eyed lady who was probably the girl's mother. She was smiling and had her head on top of a blonde-haired, grey eyed little girl. A sister maybe?  
2\. A family of five, a brown-haired man who looked confused and dazed, the blonde woman from before and the grinning little girl from before. The girl's family?  
3\. Two girls, one black haired with blue eyes who looked like she liked to beat up boys in her free time and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Blackie looked slightly familiar, with her hair in spikes and wearing black. Who was Blondie? It couldn't be the girl... could it? Their eyes were different, though the "real" girl's eyes had a bit of grey.  
4\. A blonde haired boy with a scar running down his face, the same black haired girl from before, and the other blonde haired girl. They all looked exhausted and dirty but they were grinning. Blondie started to look really familiar... That had to be the girl... Right?  
5\. The brown haired man from before now looked slightly neat, having his arm around __a smiling Asian woman, with two boys who were twins and were grinning standing near their legs, and a girl with blonde hair and had a small smile on her face. It looked forced. The sister? No, it looked like someone he had seen before. But who?  
6\. A gorgeous girl, just like the girl who owned the apartment he was in, was triumphantly holding hands with Blackie from earlier. Around them was a bunch of other people. They looked familiar. There was the girl whom his friend Jason had a crush on, Piper. There was G-Man, his manager! There was Leo, his friend/mechanic. How did the girl know these people?_

 _His results: **Inconclusive.**_

"Here." _The girl walked into the kitchen, carrying a glass of water which she handed to the boy. He nodded his thanks, and then staring into the water like it held the answers to life's greatest mysteries, asked,"_ Why do you live here alone?"

"I have a guardian living like two doors down. And my family... the aren't exactly welcoming of me being there."

"Why? And um, are they the people in the second and fifth photo?"

"Yeah, the first one is my mom, me, and... Dad and the second is me, Dad, Helen, and Bobby, and Matthew. And for your other question, I...I attract the wrong crowd. They don't like the people I end up having to hang with." _This boy was perceptive. It wasn't good but she had already made up her mind on what she was going to do. The boy narrowed his eyes. So the girl was the grey eyed girl. Interesting..._

"Is Helen your stepmother? And end up? You don't have a choice in the matter?" _This boy was smart. And tactless. Which the boy knew but in his defense, he was in the apartment of someone who he had just met._

"Yes and no, I don't." _That line of conversation was now finished._

"Why'd you help me?" _The girl sighed. She had known this question would have popped up, sooner or later. And sooner was always the prefered choice._ "Consider it a favor from another star." _The boy frowned. Seeing his unspoken question, the girl rolled her eyes and took of her cap. Taking off her contact lenses, she held out her hand. "_ Hi Percy Jackson. I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you."


	4. Dancing Complications

**A/N Hey everyone! This is right off the press and I'm so sorry for the late update, totally take back what I said about updating weekly! At this rate, you'll be lucky if I update once a month! I had semester exams, my sister's birthday party(which I was forced to plan), new electives in school, my mom's birthday, guy trouble, friend trouble, a belt promotion at karate, my grandma came yesterday, AND my dad's birthday is in two days! I've had a hectic month. Also, I struggled with Percy's POV because I couldn't really capture him. He was either too Jason-like or too Leo-like. Reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** **I went back and changed the movie plot in Ch. 2. Annabeth will not be playing Sadie Kane, she will be playing Alexia Ave Venatus. If you understand that name, you'll understand why I chose it in later chapters. The movie plot has been changed to become an English version of the Indian story Jodha Akbar. For more detail, please refer to Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned, except for Cara. I do not own Coke nor do I own the song I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes.**

* * *

"G-Man, if you don't go, I will." I shoved Grover Underwood, my best friend/manager, towards Juniper Nympha, the girl he liked, making pushing gestures with my hands. He bit his lip and looked at the green-ish, brown-ish haired girl dancing alone.

"You wouldn't dare."

I pretended to stand, and he grabbed my arm, yanking me down in panic. "Fine," he hissed and sighed when I punched the air. I watched him slowly trudge over to Juniper and say something. Juniper blushed, and I hoped Grover hadn't done one of his cheesy pick-up lines. Juniper said something back and Grover grinned. Well, Mission Impossible succeeded.

"Per-cyyyyy, heyyyyy," I looked up and saw a green, blue haired girl who was obviously drunk. And it wasn't even 7 o'clock. Great. "Um, hi. Do I know you?" I said awkwardly. Conversation is not one of my strengths, believe it or not.

"Percyyyy, you doooo know me," The girl alarmingly tipped towards one side. Mr. D started speaking, announcing Anna Bella Case and Toby Gray. "I do?" I deadpanned. Obviously the girl didn't get the sarcasm because she said, "YEAH! I'm your… you…," The girl leaned forward, then seemed to possess the sense that she should sit down. She sat down, started closing her eyes and… Thump. She hit the floor, arms splayed out, and a weird, dazed smile on her face. Two bartenders quickly got up and picked her up and carried her to… somewhere.

I was more preoccupied with trying to get a better glimpse at someone who looked oddly familiar.

It wasn't of a sense that I knew her; it was more of a sense that I should know her. Does that make sense?

"Grace! Thalia!" I jumped, turning around, to see a beefy, big, ginger-haired girl make her way towards… my cousin. Thalia Grace, daughter of big, old Uncle Zeus Olympian. Thalia turned to face Ginger, and I audibly sighed. I had hoped to go through this with limited familiar faces and Thalia wasn't one of them.

She was wearing a ripped black, leather jacket that looked crazy expensive, a black shirt with a silver arrow on it, and blue, ripped skinny jeans. Her hair was in black spikes, and it made her electric blue eyes pop out. To put it simply, she looked scary.

"Phoebe, what do you want?" Someone wasn't in a good mood. "Cara has passed out." Ginger, sorry, Phoebe spoke stiffly. Cara… Cara, who was…Oh. Cara, who might have been the girl who was "talking" to me earlier. "Who the…Cara? Wait, Cara Johansson, the nerd obsessed with Halsey? Who has no friends and is a loner?" Well, that explains the mystery of the blue hair. "Yes," Phoebe spoke between gritted teeth. "Cara Johansson, my sister."

I snorted into my drink. Thalia looked at Phoebe with a blank expression, and then said, "Why do I care?" "I-um- well, I thought someone WOULD care but obviously you have better things to do then track down which male has injured my delicate sister-" I snorted. Male? Delicate sister? Was she from the medieval ages? Then I realized that both girls had turned to face me. "Percy," Thalia spoke. I could read her expression; it was a mix of anger, confusion, shock, and happiness. Well that wasn't confusing at all.

"Hey Thalia."

"Why did you laugh at our conversation?" Phoebe glared at me, clenching and unclenching her fist at her side.

"Who said I was laughing at your conversation? For all you know, I could have been laughing at your weird fashion sense, or your medieval style of talking, or how you seem to be under the assumption that your sister is delicate or that a GUY hurt her." Phoebe turned a bright red. "We all know that you… BOYS can't be trusted! And I'll have you know that my sister is a delicate flower and she couldn't have gotten herself-" A taxicab whistle interrupted Phoebe's amazing speech.

"Quiet down, both of you. You guys are making a scene and some of us actually do want to keep our reputation intact. No, Phoebe, I'm not talking about your imaginary reputation. Also, there is no way I can help your sister from her… attack unless I actually knew who the guy was. Sorry, not sorry." Thalia turned to face me and jerked her head over to the bar. "Thals, I'm 17. Not legal yet." She scowled and then grabbed my arm, yanking me over to a table.

"Why are you here," she hissed, shoving me down rudely into a seat. "Um, because I thought this was a free country and I have rights here. Also, because I'm the male lead in the movie. Why are you here?" Thalia paled rather fast. "Y-you're the main lead? But then-then… why would he…" She turned to face Mr. D with a look of confusion on her face. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She turned to face me, and blinked. "I'm here because of a friend. Also, a free celeb endorsement by me doesn't hurt."

Thalia was an actress who, along with three other kids, had been kidnapped. They got out and were running to safety when the men followed them. Thalia let the other three run ahead but she turned to face the men. One guy had a hammer and Thalia got hit on the head, resulting in her being in a coma. Her story became famous within Hollywood and one day, she awoke to… another girl who caused many memories to become too painful to remember, and me. And G-Man. She became even more famous after waking up and starred in many TV shows and movies.

"Grace!" We turned to face… Phoebe. Well, that ruined a perfectly good suspense. Phoebe waved to Thalia to come over there and Thalia sighed. "Bye Kelp Head." She started walking away but I still got the last word as I yelled after her, "Bye Pinecone Face!" Great, now I was alone again. I looked around and decided to get a nice, cold glass of blue lemonade. Some blue nachos would also be nice.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for interrupting! I'll make this brief, this next paragraph is almost word for word taken from the Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan. I in no way take possession of this and this is NOT my writing. Continuing on...**

* * *

I guess I should explain the blue food. See, my stepfather Gabe Ugliano (who I nicknamed Smelly Gabe when I was younger. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.) had once told my mom that there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the candy shop she worked at.

I decided that whenever I could, I would honor her decision by always eating blue food. I got up, taking off my jacket and placing it on my seat, and stretched a little. I noticed two girls, one brown-haired one who looked unimpressed and one red-haired girl who was jumping up and down, checking me out. I winked at them, causing the jumping girl to giggle and sort of swoon and the unimpressed girl to roll her eyes.

I slowly made my way to the "food area." By that, I mean that they had one quarter of the entire floor just dedicated to food and drinks. I reached there, ordered and then walked back to the table, or at least, tried to. The food area had now become so crowded that I had to walk on the dance floor to reach my table. People were apparently very enthusiastic, someone-rather rudely-elbowed me in the stomach and I turned to glare at them. I turned around to continue walking and wham! I hit someone who slipped and fell. Using my swimming/dancing reflexes, I grabbed her in a dip position, my face merely inches away from hers. I saw the blonde hair… No, it couldn't be. The universe couldn't torture me in this way.

" _So, you're the famous Percy Jackson." The girl, Annabeth, swung her legs back and forth. "Percy, give me back my hat!"Annabeth yelled, chasing me all over. "Wait, you're doing this movie too? That's fantastic, so am I! I'm Maurice, who are you?" Annabeth smiled at me, pretending that she had never seen me before. "You really don't know? I like you Perseus Jackson!" "Good morning, person." I greeted Annabeth. "That's so sweet, thank you so much!" "Well, you are my girlfriend." "You-you were cheating on me!"_

It was this last one that caused me to open up my eyes with a gasp. Underneath me, I could see Annabeth Chase, my ex, open her eyes.

Those startling grey eyes that held a storm in them… I've had them smiling, screaming, whispering, and crying at me. I was suddenly aware of my hands linked behind her back. I slowly righted us, letting go of my hands and taking a step back.

She was wearing a dress that had a layer of fabric go over her shoulder and then loop around. The actual dress was navy blue and touched the floor with the see through fabric belted at her slim waist with a gold belt. At the bottom, there was a slit showing off her long, tan legs and... stopping there. She wore gold accessories and almost no makeup, except for some light lip gloss and some light blue eye shadow. Her silky golden hair was in a messy bun and she carried a blue and gold purse in her hand.

She looked nice. Too nice, for a person with such a cold, black heart.

I guess she saw the look of disgust flitter across my face because she took a step back. "Percy." Her voice was faint but mine wasn't.

"Chase. May I ask why you decided to entertain us with your presence tonight?" Her eyes flashed as she retorted, "I could ask the same of you."

I was about to say something when the DJs, Connor Stoll and Will Solace, started speaking. "Hey everyone!" Connor yelled into the microphone. "We're going to be doing slow dances now so pick your partner and join us on the dance floor, like how the lovely Ms. Annabeth Chase and the dashing Mr. Percy Jackson are doing right now!"

I'm going to kill Connor. He will die a slow and painful death. Why me? Honestly, why did the gods have to torture me in this way? The press would have a field day with this, me dancing with my ex, I definitely didn't want to dance, and if I danced with Ms. Chase, one of us would end up dead. I'm so polite, I call her Ms. Chase. I realized that it had gotten brighter suddenly, and looking up, I saw a spotlight shining on the two of us. Well, there's no going back now.

"Ms. Chase, would you care to dance with me?" I offered a hand and she looked at me for a moment, before she said, "Of course, Mr. Jackson; which lady wouldn't want to?" She smiled a sweet, sappy, syrupy type of smile that made me want to gag. She took my hand, and we stepped deeper into the field of dancers. Surprisingly, there weren't that many dancers, and then I noticed that most people were watching me and "Ms. Chase".

I put my left hand on her waist and took her left hand in my hand. She did the same, putting her right hand on my back and holding my right hand. Gag. The music, some nice, airy, classical Beethoven/Mozart piece, started playing and we slowly started to dance. Mentally, I thanked my cousin, Aphrodite, for teaching me how to ballroom dance.

We-Chase and I-swayed silently for several minutes. She was a good dancer. And a good actor. One could think she actually felt an emotion sometimes. "Hey everybody! Yeah, it's me again!" We stopped dancing immediately, looking up at where Connor was grinning and holding the mike. "So, I heard from a couple of people that they wanted to get active. This next song is for you active people. I know Percy, sorry, _Mr. Jackson_ , doesn't like to give us a performance. But I bet, if we plead hard enough, the gods above will hear our plea and answer it... with a song."

What? I was NOT going to sing. I opened my mouth but then Connor yelled into the microphone, "Please Percy? From one bro to another?" I yelled back, "Connor, we were never bros!" The crowd went _Ooohhh._ "Really, Percy? Who was there when you decided to ask out a girl? Me." Connor raised his eyebrow at the crowd and they started cheering."Connor, you made me trip and fall on my face in front of said girl." The crowd laughed. "Well, we'd really appreciate you coming up here. And, we'd also appreciate you coming up here with a lovely lady who can sing... Ms. Annabeth Chase." My eyes widened and I looked at Annabeth whose jaw had dropped open.

"Oh,n-no, I couldn't dare impose on "Mr. Jackson's" moment," she stuttered. I might be safe, might be safe- "Puh-lease. I'm sure Percy would love it if you joined him up here!" I'm sure Connor would love getting his face bashed in. Annabeth looked at me, then her eyes flashed and she said, spinning around to face Connor, "Sure."

Five minutes later, I stood on stage with Chase. I already knew what song we were going to sing. I smirked at Chase. "You ready for this?"  
She laughed. "I was born ready."

I've been singing my entire life so this wasn't anything new. I whispered to the DJs what song they needed to play, and the music started. As soon as Chase heard the music, she spun around to face me. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What are you playing at Jackson?" I opened my eyes really wide and said, "What are you talking about?" She glowered at me, and then, Chase began to sing.

(I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes)  
( **Bold** =Percy)  
( _Italic=Annabeth)  
 **(Italic and Bold=Both)**_

 ** _Ah-ah, he-ey_**  
 ** _Ah-ah, ah-ah_**  
 ** _Ah-ah, he-ey_**  
 ** _Ah-ah, ah-ah_**

We started off back to back, looking at the ground.

 _He knows_  
 _Dirty secrets that I keep_  
 _Does he know it's killing me?_  
 _He knows, he knows_  
 _D-d-does he know_  
 _Another's hands have touched my skin_  
 _I won't tell him where I've been_  
 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

We spun around at the same moment to face each other. I lifted my hand, like I was going to touch her, and then hesitated at the last minute. She did the same.

 ** _It's tearing me apart_**  
 **She's slipping away** _(I'm slipping away)_

We took a step back at the same time, grasping each other's arms, and then letting go.

 **Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**

I spun to face the audience, pointed at her, while she did this cute, little dance move, and she looked at me.

 ** _The pictures on her phone_**  
 **She's not coming home** _(I'm not coming home)_  
 _Coming home, coming home_

I crouched, holding my linked hands out, and understanding immediately, she ran at me, and jumped off my hands in a back flip. She landed, looking away from me, like I physically pained her in some way. I did the same, looking away from her, and we were standing back to back, facing opposite directions.

 **I know what you did last summer** _(ah-ah)_  
 **Just lied to me, "there's no other"** (he-ey)  
 **I know what you did last summer**  
 ** _Tell me where you've been_**  
 **I know what you did last summer** _(ah-ah)_  
 **Look me in the eyes, my lover** _(he-ey)_  
 **I know what you did last summer**  
 ** _Tell me where you've been_**

We spun around, holding out our arms at the same moment. She grabbed my forearm, and then using me as a launch pad, pushed off into a back tuck. She was athletic, wow.

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know **(ah-ah)**_  
 ** _(He-ey)_**  
 **I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **I know, I know, I know _(ah-ah, ah-ah)_**  
 _I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no_  
 ** _(Ah-ah, he-ey)_**  
 **Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close**  
 **I know**

Someone brought a chair on the stage and Annabeth and I ran at it at the same moment. We jumped off it, into a backflip together, and then I took the chair, spun it around, and sat down in it.

 **When she looks me in the eyes**  
 **They don't seem as bright**  
 ** _No more, no more_**  
 **I know**  
 **That she loved me at one time**  
 **Would I promise her that night**  
 **Cross my heart and hope to die**

I stood up, Annabeth right behind me. We managed to flip directions, so that I was behind her, and she spun to face me. By now, we were just copying each other's moves.

 _It's tearing me apart **(it's tearing me apart)**_  
 **She's slipping away** _(I'm slipping away)_  
 **Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**  
 ** _The pictures on her phone_** _(The picture's on my phone)_  
 **She's not coming home** _(I'm not coming home)_

We stopped, and took a step at 90 degrees so that the audience saw our sides. Both of us were panting lightly, but neither of us made a move to dance.

 **I know what you did last summer** _(ah-ah)_  
 **Just lied to me, "there's no other"** (he-ey)  
 **I know what you did last summer**  
 ** _Tell me where you've been_**  
 **I know what you did last summer** _(ah-ah)_  
 **Look me in the eyes, my lover** _(he-ey)_  
 **I know what you did last summer**  
 ** _Tell me where you've been_**

I took the chair, and sat in it. Annabeth circled around me, her hands pleading, like she was begging.

 **I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **I know, I know, I know**  
 ** _I know, I know, I know, I know_**  
 _ **I know, I know, I know** (no, no, no)_  
 **Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close**  
 _(Hold me close)_

She stopped in front of me, falling onto her knees. I stood up, spinning the chair so that it was some kind of barrier between us. I looked at her, and then looked away, holding out one arm.

 **Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close**  
 _(You know I didn't mean it, though)_  
 **Tell me where you've been lately**  
 **Tell me where you've been lately**  
 _(Just hold me close)_  
 **Tell me where you've been lately**  
 **Tell me where you've been lately**  
 _(Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)_  
 **Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go**  
 _(I didn't mean it, though)_

She grabbed my arm, and then pushed off the chair into a flip over my head. The moment she landed, I spun into a backflip, landing where she was moments ago.

 **I know you didn't mean it, though**  
 **I know you didn't mean it, though**  
 _(I don't wanna let you go)_  
 **Tell me you didn't mean it, though**  
 **Tell me you didn't mean it, though** _(no, no, no)_  
 _(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)_  
 **I know you didn't mean it, though. I want to know you mean it though**  
 _(Hold me close)_  
 **I know you didn't mean it though**  
 **I know you didn't mean it though**  
 _I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close_

I pushed the chair out of the way, and we began to fake waltz, with way too much energy, flying around the stage, her hands at my back and in my hand.

 **I know what you did last summer** _(ah-ah)_  
 **Just lied to me, "there's no other"** (he-ey)  
 **I know what you did last summer**  
 ** _Tell me where you've been_**  
 **I know what you did last summer** _(ah-ah)_  
 **Look me in the eyes, my lover** _(he-ey)_  
 **I know what you did last summer**  
 ** _Tell me where you've been_**

She spun a few times, spinning away, and then spinning back to me. We started to fake waltz again.

 **I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **I know, I know, I know** _(ah-ah)_  
 _(He-ey)_  
 **I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **I know, I know, I know** _(ah-ah, ah-ah)_  
 **I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **I know, I know, I know** _(ah-ah)_  
 _(He-ey)_  
 **I know, I know, I know, I know**  
 **I know, I know, I know** _(ah-ah, ah-ah)_  
 **I know**

We ended with her in a dip, her knee brought up. Our faces were only inches away and both of us were breathing hard.

Slowly, we stood up, and I became aware of the cheering we got from the crowd. I was pretty sure my face was red, and looking at her, her face was too. "Ladies and gentlemen," Connor said from his booth, "Mr. Percy Jackson and Ms. Annabeth Chase!" The cheering doubled. Chase and I took a bow, and then let go of each other's hands. Almost immediately, I could feel the heat loss.

* * *

I sat at my unofficial claimed table, drinking some Coke. It was the perfect refresher. Someone slid in at the other side of the table. I looked up, and I saw Chase, looking flustered, and carrying a pair of gold high heels. She was looking at the crowd, and then she looked at me. Her eyes widened. She was about to stand up, when someone jostled her, and she fell back into her seat.

She glared at the guy.

We sat in complete silence, before she cared to ask, "Jackson, why are you here?" I looked at her, to see that she was looking at me. She turned red when she realized that she had been staring. " _Annabeth_ , someone would think you didn't want me to be here. Also, the main leads are forced to come. I'm not here willingly." "Yeah, tell me about it." She muttered. Then, she froze.

"Wait, you're-you're the other main lead?" She stared at me, a look of horror growing on her face.  
"Yeah, why?" She stared at me, getting paler by the second.

She didn't say anything, and then I waved in front of her face. "Earth to Chase, Earth to Chase." She glared at me. " _Percy,_ are you absolutely sure that you're the male lead?"

I looked at her. She flushed, and I smirked. She took a sip of her drink, and when I started to grin, Annabeth straightened, looking me in the eye. Her piercing grey eyes drilled holes into mine, and I felt like I was at an interview, where I didn't want to fail.

I could only hold eye contact for half a minute before I had to blink and looked away from her. I heard her chuckle and I stiffened. "You didn't answer my question, why did you freeze when I told you that I was the other lead?"

She sighed, and shifted just a bit.  
"Because I'm the girl lead."

* * *

 **Reviews would be appreciated. I bet you all saw the cliffy coming. Hope you like the dancing. Can we try for five reviews? I'll update if we get five reviews. Ten will get up the chapter one day early!**

 **To rhig122: is the length better? I want to try for 10,000 words, but it was so hard getting 4,000 out!  
To : Hope you like the Percy POV!**

 **.**


	5. Totally-Not-True Interview Complications

**A/N Hey everybody! Sorry, I've been busy. Family came flying in, school dance, life. I got to go see indoor percussion marching band. So. Cool.**

* * *

"Hello?" I picked up the phone, balancing it on my shoulder while carrying the two architecture books. "Annie? Did you finally pick up?" I closed my eyes. Ever since the party two days ago, Thalia had been calling me nonstop to see if I was "okay". After the first ten calls, I had given up on answering the phone. Thank the gods for caller ID.

"Annabeth? Look, I just-just want to see if you're... you know, okay…" I sighed. "Thalia, I'm fine. Seriously. Running into… him doesn't change a single thing. I don't care if we're the main leads, I can manage to get along with him and hate him at the same time." I dumped the architecture books on my study desk and said, "Bye." After a moment, Thalia spoke. "Just… do me a favor and don't kill him. Bye Annie!"

She hung up immediately and I was left glaring at the phone. If looks would kill, my phone would have gone to heaven years ago. Is there a phone heaven? That would be so cool…

Focus, I reminded myself. I came here for a reason and that reason… Well, I didn't know that reason. Running into Percy Jackson, famous singer/superstar/…ex wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't supposed to change anything.

Unfortunately, some of Percy's terrible luck must've rubbed off on me because it did change things. Yesterday, one day after the party, the news exploded. Khione and Tearee Skirt, had done an "interview" with a girl named Cara Johansson, who was at the party. And oh. My. Gods. Apparently Cara hated me because I was a "know-it-all, insufferable, brat who doesn't know how to dress right."  
Apparently Cara loved Percy, who just so happened to dance with me last night. See a trend? Khione snubbed me at least a dozen times, I doubted Tearee even said a word-though she did look slightly familiar-and Cara was just…annoying. I'm not joking; the interview literally went like this:

(K=Khione)  
(C=Cara)  
(T=Tearee)

K: I'm sure everyone has heard of last night's very special events where Mr. Percy Jackson, 17-year old, hot, single heartbreaker was caught dancing with his ex, the blonde, book-lover, singer Annabeth Chase at the newly unveiled movie I agápi eínai éna paichnídi cast party! Here, we have Ms. Tearee Skirt and Ms. Cara Johansson, who were at the party last night. Tell us ALL about it!  
C: Hi Khione, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person! Last night, we were at the Common Room, aka the Titan's Mansion. I had talked to P-Percy… and he was as charming and nice as usual…  
K: First name basis already Cara? Oh la, la! Anyways, charming and nice? So he wasn't acting out of the normal like he normally does when confronted by his… little mistake of the past?  
C: No, he was-he was acting normal. I talked to him for a bit but then I left to go talk to my sister. When I came back, he was talking to that… lady.  
K: Cara, you're not a particular fan of Ms. Chase, am I right? Don't worry, you can be honest here.  
C: In the spirit of honesty, I think that girl is a know-it-all, insufferable, brat who doesn't know how to dress right. That dress was way too showy. She could have gone casual but no, she decides to play it "fashionable."  
K: I don't know; that dress wasn't fashionable in the slightest. But what else happened?  
T: The DJ started playing a slow song and then he put the spotlight on Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase.  
C: At first, it looked like Ms. Chase was mad for some reason. And it was rather obvious that she was trying to get Percy's attention. They were slow dancing and she was talking all the time.  
K: Little miss motor mouth was trying to steal the show?  
C: Yes! She was-  
T: Actually, they seemed to be making forced conversation like they didn't want to be there. And that was only when they had to, they were mostly silent.  
K: Really? So neither of them was enjoying it very much?  
T: No.  
K: Well, that's funny. I know for a fact that Ms. Chase was enjoying the party when she got there. Maybe someone said something? It's hard to resist the urge to speak out.  
C: Maybe Percy put the thought in her head that he doesn't want her back.  
K: Going on, what was that period of amazing dancing the duo did on the stage? They performed to the song I Know What You Did Last Summer which they initially sang together and afterward, Ms. Chase looked a bit mad.  
C: Ms. Chase is always like that. She's a bit temperamental and is loose cannon in the movie industry.  
K: Well spoken Cara. I have to say that I agree. Ms. Chase isn't known for keeping her infamous temper in check. But wow, that dancing! The show was a bit of a disappointment with Ms. Chase's mediocre dancing but Mr. Jackson was on fire!  
C: I whole heartedly agree.  
K: So that's the cast party everyone. Ms. Chase was mad after running into Mr. Jackson and shortly left, Mr. Jackson didn't dance with anyone else that night… Anybody else think Percabeth might be renewed? Or do you think it's time for this ship to sink?

Yeah, they really didn't hold back. Let's do the interview with my commentary now.

K: I'm sure everyone has heard of last night's very special events where Mr. Percy Jackson, 17-year old, hot, single heartbreaker was caught dancing with his ex, the blonde, book-lover, singer Annabeth Chase at the newly unveiled movie I agápi eínai éna paichnídi cast party! Here, we have Ms. Tearee Skirt and Ms. Cara Johansson, who were at the party last night. Tell us ALL about it! **(Oh look, Khione's already insulted me three times. Thanks Khione, I've always wanted to be insulted by my hair color, my educational hobby, and my choice of a career.)**  
C: Hi Khione, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person! Last night, we were at the Common Room, aka the Titan's Mansion. I had talked to P-Percy… and he was as charming and nice as usual… **(Do I sense a crush? And calling a star by their first name without being spoken of? Someone's in trouble! Charming and nice? Percy? You must be delusional.)**  
K: First name basis already Cara? Oh la, la! Anyways, charming and nice? So he wasn't acting out of the normal like he normally does when confronted by his… little mistake of the past? **(Look, even Khione noticed the first name thing! Insult #4: being called a mistake)**  
C: No, his behavior was-he was acting normal. I talked to him for a bit but then I left to go talk to my sister. When I came back, he was talking to that… lady. **(That lady has a name)**  
K: Cara, you're not a particular fan of Ms. Chase, am I right? Don't worry, you can be honest here. **(I don't think Khione knows what honest even means)**  
C: In the spirit of honesty, I think that girl is a know-it-all, insufferable, brat who doesn't know how to dress right. That dress was way too showy. She could have gone casual but no, she decides to play it "fashionable." **(Gee, thanks… was it Cathy? Catherine? Carla? Whatever)**  
K: I don't know; that dress wasn't fashionable in the slightest. But what else happened? **(Someone's eager)**  
T: The DJ started playing a slow song and then he put the spotlight on Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase. **(Look! Tearee can speak! It's a miracle)**  
C: At first, it looked like Ms. Chase was mad for some reason. And it was rather obvious that she was trying to get Percy's attention. They were slow dancing and she was talking all the time. **(I was mad? She's gone crazy. And neither of us was talking)**  
K: Little miss motor mouth was trying to steal the show? **(Insult #5)**  
C: Yes! She was- **(She was interrupted by my now favorite participant in this interview)**  
T: Actually, they seemed to be making forced conversation like they didn't want to be there. And that was only when they had to, they were mostly silent. **(Tearee is amazing. Really. She is)**  
K: Really? So neither of them was enjoying it very much? **(No need to sound so shocked, Khione)**  
T: No. **(There's a whole story hidden in that sass)**  
K: Well, that's funny. I know for a fact that Ms. Chase was enjoying the party when she got there. Maybe someone said something? It's hard to resist the urge to speak out. **(Insult #6)**  
C: Maybe Percy put the thought in her head that he doesn't want her back. **(Someone should put a thought in this girl's head that Percy doesn't like her)**  
K: Going on, what was that period of amazing dancing the duo did on the stage? They performed to the song I Know What You Did Last Summer which they initially sang together and afterward, Ms. Chase looked a bit mad. **(Thanks Khione! My dancing is fantabulous. Well, I totally wasn't mad that I had to dance with my ex, he made a fool out of me with that song, and now I'm being talked about AGAIN. No, I'm just peachy)**  
C: Ms. Chase is always like that. She's a bit temperamental and is loose cannon in the movie industry. **(It's film industry Catherine. And yes I am. Nobody's perfect)**  
K: Well spoken Cara. I have to say that I agree. Ms. Chase isn't known for keeping her infamous temper in check. But wow, that dancing! The show was a bit of a disappointment with Ms. Chase's mediocre dancing but Mr. Jackson was on fire! **(MEDIOCRE DANCING? What is she, insane? And Jackson sucked big time. Just because I can't be Miss Soft Spoken doesn't mean I have a temper. Even though I do.)**  
C: I whole heartedly agree. **(I'm wounded Cathy)**  
K: So that's the cast party everyone. Ms. Chase was mad after running into Mr. Jackson and shortly left, Mr. Jackson didn't dance with anyone else that night… Anybody else think Percabeth might be renewed? Or do you think it's time for this ship to sink? **(Percabeth, the ship name someone on Twitter gave us. The ship that I thought was drowned. And Jackson didn't dance with anyone else? What, was he so out of shape from dancing that he became exhausted?)**

I'm not in a good mood. Everyone's either laughing at me or tip-toeing around me, afraid that infamous temper's going to make an appearance. And I absolutely hate it.

The morning headline said, "Ex-exes? Flirting at the Party!" Gag. I had been swamped by reporters calling-how'd they even get my number? - and when I turned on the TV, there was a picture of me and Percy dancing, one where we were literally inches apart. When did that happen? The last few days felt like a blur.

But I had come here to get rid of it all, not obsess over it again. Here, my old apartment that I hadn't used since I was 15. I was just cleaning up the place. It was in terrible need of dusting, vacuuming, and didn't cleaning purify the soul? So here I was, sweeping the place with an old broom that I found lying in a corner.

I found books that were some of my favorites. I nearly burst into tears when I saw How to Kill a Mockingbird. Harper Lee's death had hit me hard. Same thing happened when I saw Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Alan Rickman's death had shaken me up and I, along with some of my many siblings, found solace in just reading to each other that night.

Of course, the books were in ancient Greek. A mutated gene in my family's DNA caused 90% of us to have dyslexia but 100% of us found it mostly easy to read ancient Greek. It's hard learning scripts because 99% of the time, they're in regular old English. Most people forget that the Olympian families aren't really the best of readers. Except for my mom, Athena Olympian. She's really smart, smarter than anyone else. And despite what people may think, she loves me. Even though she left me with my father when I was born, she's always taken care of me. When I ran away, she left messages for me so that I could meet Thalia and Luke. She even knew which way I'd go, where I stop, where I'd seek help. I guess it's a mother intuition type of thing.

I left my books where they were and moved on to the photos.  
One of me and my mom. She had her head on top of mine and we were smiling like we had no cares at all.  
One of me, my dad, and my mom before they divorced. Dad looked slightly confused like he didn't know exactly what he was doing or how he got there, and mom and I looked so happy.  
A third picture of me and Thalia, with our arms around each other.  
A fourth picture of me, Thalia, and Luke Castellan when we all used to "travel" and be friends.  
A fifth of me, Dad who looked considerably neater, Helen who's my stepmother, and Bobby and Matthew, my twin stepbrothers. Only the twins looked completely happy; Helen looked exhausted, Dad just looked normal and I… I looked like I had been forced there.  
The next photo consisted of me, Thalia, Piper McLean who's my BFF, Jason Grace, the guy who likes Piper and she likes back, Grover Underwood who I've known since I was seven, and Leo Valdez, an annoying mechanic who somehow is friends with Piper and Jason.

It was the last photo that got me anchored back to reality. Me… with Percy Jackson. We were smiling and were in the same position that Mom and I were in the first photo. I took that photo and dropped it into the trash can. That photo was taken so long ago; it had no meaning to me anymore. No meaning at all.

 _I will find you in a burning sky  
Where the ashes rain in your mind  
Ohh, ohh  
Sacrifice_

I jumped a mile high, spinning around. I picked up my phone, and said "Hello?" "Is-is this Clary Morgenstern?" I rolled my eyes, hearing laughter on the other end of the phone. "If you want her number, try calling the New York Institute. Goodbye." I hung up the phone number and looked around the empty room. It was time for me to go home.

* * *

 **A/N So you got to see Annabeth's POV. The photo means nothing at all. *Shifty eyes, wink wink, nudge nudge* I don't know, felt like this chapter was mostly filler. 5 Reviews and you get the chapter. To inspire you to review, thoughts on Donald Trump.**

 **Durthee: Sorry to disappoint with the length but I couldn't tackle 5,000 words. Oh well, there's always a next time  
Guest: That's exactly what I was trying to do! However, don't put too much weight on that mini flashback...  
guest: You never know... Though that seems to be what Percy thinks**


End file.
